Eternity
by TMNTLizzie25
Summary: A young turtle girl, Elizabeth Hamato, is walking through a dark alleyway, with no form of protection, it's nearly midnight, and she's in the territory of a hunting vampire. Can't get any worse, huh?


It seemed like a normal evening. Young Elizabeth Hamato, a 16-year-old mutated turtle in the Big Apple, was on her way home from her nightly art class when she ended up in a dark abandoned alleyway. She held her bag close, knowing she was in the 'territory' of a vigilante known only as the "Nightwatcher." Her little brother, Michelangelo, had told her stories about how he was a mysterious hero, stopping baddies and rescuing nice girls. He even teased her about he might be the one to her save her from a life of loneliness, which often earned him a punch in the gut, his face if he was lucky. But, it was the sad truth. Being a mutated turtle girl that spent her life in seclusion, only truly showing who she was in an art room, Liz had been very lonely, even with Mikey. So being alone in a dark alleyway, with nothing to protect herself, Liz was pretty freaking terrified. What she didn't know, however, was that she was being watched.

-Raphael grinned underneath his black leather getup as a new victim passed into the alleyway which he resided. He stopped, however, when he realized the passerby was a mutant turtle. A female, with healthy shamrock-green skin, about 5'2", 5 inches shorter than himself, wearing a magenta cardigan sweater with blue jeans and leather boots. She smelled like oil pastels mixed with a cherry blossom body wash. He got all this information just by smelling her, and he felt his heart skip a beat (well, it would if it had a beat) when he saw her beautiful orchid-violet eyes. They were so innocent, so sincere, so dazzling. He unintentionally hissed at the sight of such a creature, realizing he couldn't just kill her like his regular victims. No, he planned on making her his, for eternity. He smirked before jumping down and breaking the silence. "Now, what's a cute thing like you doin' here?" The girl jumped, turning to face his visor. "Don' ya know it's dangerous ta be alone dis time a night?"

Liz clutched her bag even tighter at the sight of the tall stranger who was crowding her. "L-look, I don't have anything valuable on me, and all I have is enough to pay the bus fare because I lost my pass a-and-" She was interrupted by a deep chuckle. "Ya think I'm tryin' ta rob ya? Dat's cute, not as cute as you, though." He moved forward, pinning her against the wall and covering her mouth. "Shh, quiet princess, ain't dun nothin jus' yet." She kept fidgeting, though, struggling to get away. _'Oh, man, oh man, oh man!' _She thought, panicking._ 'What am I gonna do?!'_

Raph sighed. This turtle girl actually thought he was a bad guy. She wouldn't stop squirming. He had to calm her down, but how? He was thinking when he accidentally rubbed her stomach._ 'Dammit!' _"Uh, sorry 'bout that." He wasn't used to apologizing, but he was surprised when the girl relaxed, like, 'went limp' relaxed and nearly fell. He caught her in time and grinned when he saw that she was much more calm now, and wouldn't fight him as much. Grinning like the predator he was, he carried her to the rooftop and laid her down. He frowned when she tried to run and held her down again, pressing his knee against her in warning, huffing in satisfaction as she froze. He cocked an eyeridge when she asked, "W-who the heck are you?" He chuckled before taking off his helmet and bearing his fangs. "Name's Raphael, not all that 'Nightwatcher' crap goin' 'round."

Liz stared in shock as the stranger finally revealed his face. A male turtle with rich emerald skin, and blazing golden eyes that she lost herself in. Her mind was telling her to escape, but her body, not so much. Not even the sight of the other's fangs could dissuade her from knowing that maybe she wasn't going to be alone anymore. She swallowed thickly and whispered her own name. "E-Elizab-beth. Elizabeth Hamato. But everyone calls me Liz."

Aww, how adorable. This girl actually trusted him enough to give him her full name. Tch, too bad that got him bored. It was no fun if his prey trusted him. However, his keen senses detected something, and it surprised the heck out of him. Lust. It was coming off the young teen in waves from her bright eyes to her deliciously curved torso to her adorable little feet. He growled before pressing a finger to her neck, grinning ferally as the girl moaned and quickly bit her, delighting in her scream. He pulled away for a minute. "Damn, princess. Ya taste sweet. Coulda gone without those art stuff fumes, though. Ya been breathin' 'em in too much." He was about to bite deeper and start tugging at her sweet little neck, when he heard a song he recognized, 'Mordred's Lullaby,' playing, and he saw her phone in her pocket with a name, 'Mikey' flashing orange. Well, whoever this 'Mikey' was, he wasn't gonna stop the creature from finishing his hunt. He took the phone and slammed it onto the rooftop. He was soothed a little from the song, and even took a little more time before resuming his feast to ask, "So, ya like that song?"

It took all of Liz's self-control not to just pull this 'Raphael' down to kiss her, but the searing pain from the bite helped to distract her because it hurt like_ hell! _She whimpered in a way of begging for mercy, but it was not answered. She screamed again as the beast tore her flesh apart, soiling her sweater with her blood. She cried, regretting not coming straight home to her baby brother, and now he was doomed to living alone with the horror of no longer having her around.

Raph sighed as the screams and crying ceased. It meant his prey was about to die. No, he promised himself he wouldn't let this one go. He ran his tongue over his sharp fangs, soon tasting his own blood, metallic, bland, bitter. He slowly put his teeth against his victim's wound and let his DNA intertwine with hers, knowing what would result. But instead of leaving, he stayed, and suddenly something came to light: She had given him her name. Elizabeth. A beautiful name, and Liz? So sweet, almost as sweet as her blood. He smiled in sympathy as she shuddered from pain. "It'll hurt a while, then it'll really hurt, but then it'll be all over, princess, and I ain't leavin' ya till it's over." True to words, Liz spasmed from the pain that resulted of the DNA transformation and suddenly went limp. But Raph's golden eyes brightened in delight as he saw her growing fangs. However, he jumped back as she suddenly gasped, her eyes opening wide revealing her beautiful orchid eyes. As soon as it was over, Raph grinned and whispered, "Welcome to the ranks of the undead, Lizzie." "Liz? Where are you, sis?" Raph cursed under his breath as he heard another voice. He looked down and saw 3 more turtles, all male, one of them looking like the 'Mikey' on Liz's phone's caller ID. "Let me see him." He turned to Liz, who had a pleading look in her eyes. "Please," she whispered hoarsely. "Let me see my baby brother,_ please!_" Raph asked, "What about those other 2?" "My cousins, Leo and Donnie. If I really am undead, I need to see my family one last time. They're the only family I have." Raph smirked. "This ain't the last time ya can see 'em, princess, but go on ahead." She nodded and pulled up the collar of her sweater to hide her wound before jumping down. "Hey, guys." "Lizzie!" The young sea-green turtle ran over to his big sis and hug-tackled her. "I missed you soooooo much! At first, I was excited because you weren't gonna boss me around, but then I tried to call you and you never picked up! Why?" Liz looked into Mikey's baby blue eyes, and inwardly cursed herself for not being able to ignore them. "I got mugged, but I was able to beat him off. Those lessons at Splinter's Dojo are really paying off, you know?" She hugged him back, thankful she could hear his voice and feel his soft skin again. "I'll say! You're, like, Super Turtle-Girl now! You're really strong!" She went wide-eyed hearing him choke, and quickly let him go. "Sorry! Guess I don't know my own strength!" Liz hated lying to her brother, but it was for his own protection. She stood up and hugged her cousins, smiling. "We were really worried, Liz. Where were you?" Donnie, who was a good bit taller than her, with olive skin and deep brown eyes, asked his cousin. "I was on my way home from class and got turned around." "Why were you out so late?" Leo, a leafgreen turtle with onyx eyes, was pressing into it even more. "I was helping Angel, okay? Geez, Leo, overprotective much?" Liz unintentionally snapped. Above, Raph chuckled at the girl. Oh, she was going to be a joy to train in the ways of the vampire.


End file.
